


万事总有个头

by styx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 通常情况下，抗击恶的将会是善。然而像是这样的时刻，好吧，它该由另一种恶来抗击。





	万事总有个头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it all has to end sometime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565731) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



标题：万事总有个头（《it all has to end sometime》）  
  
原作：Jedi Buttercup （jedibuttercup）  
  
作者电邮：jedi_buttercup@yahoo.com  
  
作者博客：<http://jedibuttercup.livejournal.com>  
或：<http://jedibuttercup.dreamwidth.org>  
  
作者主页：<http://www.jedibuttercup.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2565731>  
  
衍生派别：电影《星际传奇3》（《Riddick: Rule the Dark》2013，又译《星兽浩劫 / 超世纪战警：暗黑对决》），电影《环太平洋》（《Pacific Rim》2013，又译《悍战太平洋》等）  
  
配对：理查德·B·雷迪克（范·迪塞尔）/琼斯老大（马特·纳夫莱）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：通常情况下，抗击恶的将会是善。然而像是这样的时刻，好吧，它该由另一种恶来抗击。  
  
作者注：为hiddencait而作。设定在《环太平洋》之前；融合了雷迪克全系列。请注意，这是灰暗版的《环太平洋》，跟《星际传奇》宇宙同调， _不是_ 原版的欢快末世偶像剧。摘要直接引用自《星际传奇》。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
**万事总有个头**  
  
著：Jedi Buttercup  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
他们说在神经交互中你的大脑会停摆。原始部分除外。  
  
_本能_ 部分除外。赤裸裸的天性，血淋淋的爪牙。那不是全部的真相，当然……但就官样文章而言算是大差不差了。从未想过有朝一日我会这么说，不带嘲讽地。  
  
我有琢磨过他们看中了我什么，当他们把我从那架直升机上带下来时；在那个小鬼、伊玛目和我勉力自那片沙漠中的死亡地带逃脱后。大把的平民死在了那场坠机事故当中以及之后，我本指望着会被再栽上四十几条人命，在我手上已有的那条之外。一开始让我被处以流放的那一条。不会是我头一遭枉背了虚名了……然而发现我们的那队人马的头儿，那位澳洲突击队员，久久地打量了我一会儿，接着露出一抹刀锋般刺人的嗤笑，吩咐他们把我打包送给五旬节。  
  
不是那个宗教节日，结果看来。是猎人计划的元帅。本身也曾是一名机甲猎人的。你再也找不到比他更凶残的混蛋了，除我之外。头一遭在格斗训练室内他把一根半棒交到我手中，我就隐约有了预感；而头一遭坐进‘烈日狂暴号’，我便 _明白了_ 。  
  
那不光是诗意的宣传，他们所说的那些。“为了抗击怪物，我们需要自己的怪物。”所有人都以为那是指机甲。然而二十几层楼高的机械武器狗屁也不是，若是没有一双手来将它操控。越血腥，越好。  
  
你所需要的全部便是一份足够强烈的生存本能，一个抗争的理由……和一位搭档。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
琼斯咬紧牙关，瞪视着格斗训练室对面同凯戴诺夫斯基夫妇战成一团的罪犯。理查德·B·雷迪克横扫了他们给他安排的所有单人学员；潘特科斯特最终不得不派出成对的机甲驾驶员上场，以便更好地评估他的本事。  
  
而那很是可观：那男人是天生的顶级掠食者，那一点倒是很清楚。那正是为什么他能够活到现在；为什么他能够一次又一次越狱，自打当初在罗克派，他叛变并袭击他自己的特别行动小组而首次被捕后。关于那个男人有着许多传说：说他能暗中视物，说他鄙弃枪支而偏好徒手或是白刃杀人，说追捕他就等同于给死神打了个对方付费电话。  
  
“见鬼的我会，”他冲身畔的突击队员嘶声道。“你也许是逮捕他的那个，汉森，但最先受潘特科斯特雇佣追踪他的是 _我的儿子_ ，他杀死的是 _我的儿子_ 。”  
  
“你知道事情并没有那么简单，”那位澳洲佬推脱道，语气平静。“我们在直升机里抓到那三个后发现的那个小姑娘对此很有话要讲。我们本会让他与 _她_ 试配，不过她还在康复中；她不得不等待与别的什么人配对了。我们 _眼下_ 就需要新的一组人，而不是在下一次入侵后。”  
  
“我他妈的不在乎是不是他亲手开枪干掉了我儿子，他抛下他等死。抛下他被 _生吞活剥_ 。而你指望我放心地把我的后背交给他？”琼斯火冒三丈。  
  
“如果那不是比利，你会狗屎的在乎吗？瞧瞧你的周围，琼斯，”汉森嗤道。他指着格斗训练室后头聚集的其他旁观者，依然等待着他们的上场机会。‘征服偶像号’和‘暴风赤红号’的驾驶员小组也在他们之中，连同‘幸运七号’的汉森家的另一半。“瓦寇夫妇是死亡信徒，看在操他妈的老天份上。你以为来碎裂天顶基地之前 _他们_ 手上沾过多少血？ _他们_ 参与战斗的唯一理由是因为怪兽在先于人们的‘命定之期’前将他们大肆杀戮。凯戴诺夫斯基夫妇来自俄国的地下世界。韦氏兄弟是湿活儿高手——他们应征前所有人都以为他们是双胞胎而非三胞胎是有理由的。而你知道为什么我兄弟和我会在这里。你的名声同我们并没有那么大的不同，尽管你先当上了赏金猎人。”  
  
因为他认为自个儿可以比那些个持有官方佩章的人更好地施行法律；对，琼斯知道。他也知晓潘特科斯特的故事。并且他听说过有关贝克特家两小子在阿拉斯加的有趣故事，还有在他们母亲死去而他们父亲抛弃他们之后，他们的一路行迹。  
  
好吧，那么汉森这话算是说得有理。但还是。  
  
“我的 _儿子_ ，汉森，”琼斯强调道。“你同某个你不敢信托后背的人进入浮动联结，只有一个能活着出来。或是一个也没有。你知道那点； _潘特科斯特_ 知道那点。”  
  
“我知道。毕竟，那正是为什么潘特科斯特没让比利进入驾驶员备选，”汉森回答，很是干巴巴地。  
  
琼斯猛然转身，伸手就想一把攥住男人的领子……接着最后一刻改变了动作，从他手里一把夺过棍棒。  
  
“行，”他咆哮道。“你对这事儿会是什么结果有什么不知所谓的幻想？那我也不敢叫你失望。”接着他怒气冲冲地大步朝屋子中央走去，路过凯戴诺夫斯基夫妇时冲他们点了点头。  
  
他们有勉力在分数上胜出一筹。不过如果 _他_ 不得不加入这场狗屎秀？那地板上会见血的，无论如何。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
琼斯老爹是我 _最不曾_ 料想会在天顶基地的训练场上见到的人。叫我不禁思忖起潘特科斯特的邀请是否终究并不合法了……不是说我预料着会输掉这一场较量。  
  
然而总是那出乎意料的一拳将你撂倒。  
  
我犯的第一个错误：料想琼斯老大跟他儿子一样软骨头。第二个错误：忘记了那人的军旅生涯和佣兵岁月差不多有我一辈子那么长了。潘特科斯特认为他依然值得招募定然是有理由的，尽管早已两鬓染霜。  
  
我醒悟得很快。不过还不够快。过了四招之后，他的左臂挨了结结实实的一记而软垂在身畔……而我则吐了血，大概还会尿血，在腰子上狠狠地挨了一击后。他有够留手到没要了我的命，却没够留手到不叫那一下婊子养的疼。  
  
我能听见那个红头发的突击队员在场外吃吃窃笑：那个把我再度铐起来，同瓦立德和杰克分开的混蛋。杰克同我说的最后一句话是一等到了测试年龄她就会申请最近的PPDC学院……可在经历了我们所经历的一切之后，我见鬼的才会任由战争持续 _那么_ 久。那也是我没有逃离这地方的唯一理由。  
  
“留点儿力气对付怪兽吧，琼斯！”汉森叫道，当我们重又拉开架势。“还有你，就这么一次别当个天杀的野蛮人会要了你的命吗，雷迪克？”  
  
“你要我玩儿？那就要照我的规矩玩儿，”我回以哈哈一笑，呲牙带血的，好自生生的剧痛中分分心。  
  
“你觉着这是一个 _游戏_ ？”琼斯低吼道，缓步绕着圈子，维持着我们动作。那人浑身肌肉流畅匀称：不是虎背熊腰的彪形大汉，不是健身房里嗑药的银样蜡枪头。全然就是狡黠与专注包裹着极度致命。  
  
“对，”我回应道，用我的棍子做了个挑衅的动作。“我更喜欢称它为，谁是更好的杀手？”  
  
那引爆了一连串动作：攻击与反击，虚晃一枪和堪堪欲倒，棍棒交击间带出震耳的闷响，呼啸着扫过耳畔、腕际和踝间。  
  
那持续了……好一阵，比之前的都要久。比我同别的任何人交手的都要久。我的眉头皱紧了，当我感觉到激战间汗水开始洇湿我的后背。我以前听说过那个同步效应；见识过凯戴诺夫斯基夫妇携手所为，也见识过其他一些突击队员做到那点。从未指望过自己感觉到它，不过。从未预料到那份电流般的刺痛感开始伴随着每一下碰触而闪烁，激起我的血脉沸腾：某种在此之前，我只在另一个人的陪伴下感受过的东西。  
  
尽管曾经一度，我很是接近了。嗯哼。而那可不会叫老爹膈应吗？  
  
“你知道小琼斯和我解救过彼此一次吗，在坠机之前？”我嗤笑道，注视着琼斯的表情阴沉下来。“还以为他兴许当真是个值得了解的人，有那么一阵子。那正是为什么我没能干掉他，尽管有那么多次机会。”  
  
听到那话时琼斯一时的动摇足够我赢取一分；不过他恢复得很快，掌控他的怒火一如别的一切一般灵活。“直至他向你亮出了他的后背？”他冷笑回道。  
  
“直至他试图牺牲一个孩子来解救自个儿的小命，”我答道。  
  
不过我没能两次用同一招耍了他；他反过来耍了我，预期着他的反应。“这不是我所认识的他，”他回道，刁钻的一击突破我的防御，扳平了比分。  
  
这里存在着一条微妙的界限，杀戮只因另一个家伙更该死……和只因另一个家伙 _更弱小_ 。只因你 _可以_ 。就我目前所见，我能隐约感觉到潘特科斯特为他的斗犬们在何处划下了底线，尽管我依然不解为什么他会把我也算在其中一员。并且琼斯也知道。我能瞧出来，当我翻滚开去，一跃而起，正赶上他的棍尾 _几乎_ 扫上我的牙齿。他于寸许间堪堪收住力道，双眼中依然闪耀着痛楚的怒火。  
  
“不，那不是你所身为的 _你_ ，”我责备道，挥棍一扫；在他的棍子掠过我的肋下的时候抽身闪躲，几乎不假思索地跟随上了节奏。  
  
随 _心_ 而动。只为那一刻的狂喜，不计后果。像是在刀尖上起舞。  
  
“操你的，雷迪克，”琼斯回道。依然寸步不让；依然活在当下。  
  
“让我求你啊，”我回以哈哈大笑。“如果你能。”  
  
这开始变得有趣了。  
  
看起来潘特科斯特是摸透了我，终究。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
浊浪席卷过‘烈日狂暴号’的膝弯，当他们朝着一只第三量级冲锋，志在完成他们的三度怪兽斩杀。琼斯握紧他们的左拳，预备着又一发等离子炮击；他们的格式塔里他的那一部分计算着射程，运算着角度，而在那份全神贯注的潜流下，一股子嗜血的锋芒维持着他们的平衡。他们的另一条胳膊向后扬起，架好剑势准备在怪兽不可避免地闪躲时狠狠砍下；这些混蛋学得很快，不过它们还没赢得这场游戏呢。  
  
意象自他们的联结间闪现——人声尖叫，咄咄逼近的野兽的回声嘶吼，炽热的鲜血沥沥溅洒尘沙间——接着掠去，一场深入的狩猎浮动联结必不可少的一部分。  
  
这里有许多关于凝望深渊的格言；关于恨己及人。客观来讲，琼斯和雷迪克只给予了那些论点更多的有力佐证，把两段暴力的人生中所有最丑恶的部分暴露融合：血泊流淌，中段交融，而非像科学家们说道的那样架起某种艺术化的‘桥梁’。  
  
然而曾经一度，琼斯不知于何处听说过，谚语最初所说的不光是血浓于水：它的意思是誓约之血要浓过一胞之水。在他们之间，早已可以说 _血流成河_ 。而他从来都是狗娘养的实事求是。  
  
_你和我在一起吗，琼斯？_ 他的搭档的思绪传来，话语间深深的兴味萦绕。  
  
_倒像是你会让我忘记那一点，_ 他回道。 _现在来吧。让我们干掉这头杂种，赶在弗莱和达尔赶来前。_  
  
换个时间，他和雷迪克会完成那场有关比利的谈话。不过眼下？  
  
他们还有更多的怪兽要杀。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
